Change of Life
by exploding-penguins
Summary: A young Sasuke Uchiha reflects on the massacre of his clan, and his loneliness. Or is he really alone? May or may not leave as a oneshot. Let me know if you would like me to continue!


**Hey guys! Morgan here. This is my first story here on this account. I hope you guys enjoy it! I may or may not decide to continue this story. I may just leave it as a one shot. Please let me know what you would like to see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I just write fanfiction!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke Uchiha sat quietly on a dock, looking over the lake. The young boy, just 8 years old, was melancholy and deep in thought. Just weeks before, he lost everyone and everything that was important to him. His older brother, the person he idolized the most, had done the unthinkable. Itachi Uchiha had brutally massacred their entire clan.

His mother?

Gone.

His father?

Gone.

Itachi then made him watch the events. Witness his fellow clan members, and his parents, die. The events still played themselves back in the boys mind.

Over and over.

'Kaa-san... Tou-san... They're gone. They're never coming back. Nii-san killed them. Nii-san killed everyone...' The young boy thought to himself. Sasuke sniffled.

'I'm all alone. I have no one.'

Once again, the events played themselves back.

Shuriken flying.

Bodies dropping.

Blood dripping.

Like a broken record, Sasuke heard his big brothers words.

_'If you wish to kill me one day, hate me! Despise me! Live in an unsightly manner. Run. Run and cling to life. Then someday, when you possess the same eyes as I do, come back and face me.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, tears welling up in his eyes. He would. He would kill him. Sasuke Uchiha would kill Itachi Uchiha, his own brother. The one that he had looked up to ever since he could remember.

'I don't need anyone,' thought Sasuke. 'I don't need friends. I'll train and I'll become the best. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!'

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

Sasuke quickly blinked his tears away and looked behind him. Standing before him was someone he recognized. He'd heard all about this boy. The tan boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was bullied and looked down upon by almost everyone in the village. He was feared. The Kyuubi. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto grinned a big grin. "Hi! I'm Naruto. What's your name? Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Do you like ramen?"

Sasuke really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially not this troublemaker. He knew how Naruto was. He'd heard stories. Instead of answering the boys question, he simply opted to glare at him.

"Uh, hello? Cat got your tongue? You can talk, can't ya!?"

Sasuke had to resist the urge to throw Naruto into the lake.

'Clearly, this kid is completely clueless.'

Just as Sasuke was about to tell the dobe to take a hike, he heard arguing coming from the park not far from them. Naruto also turned to see where the commotion was coming from.

"What do you mean you're growing your hair out!?" yelled a young blonde haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!" retorted a pink haired girl around the same age.

"Give it up, Sakura! Sasuke will NEVER like you!"

"Oh please, Ino! I like Sasuke and that's that! We can't both like the same boy. This friendship ends right now!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

Sasuke sighed. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They were best friends, and both equally annoying. He didn't understand why he even had 'fangirls'.

"Sakura-channnn! Over here!" yelled Naruto, grinning and waving frantically. He lit up at her presence. He obviously had a thing for the girl.

Sakura looked over to where the voice was coming from and gasped. Looking right past Naruto, she saw Sasuke standing behind him. She smiled and blushed, her cheeks turning as pink as her hair. Sasuke-kun was looking oh so cute and cool as always. She had such a big crush on him! She could only hope he would return her feelings.

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" yelled Sakura, as she began running in their direction.

"Hey, get back here, billboard brow! He's mine!" exclaimed Ino as she took off after her now arch rival.

Naruto stopped waving and looked behind him expectantly. "So your name is Sasuke? Why didn't ya say so!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He now had a goal in mind. He needed to get out of this situation so that he could go and train to be the best shinobi he could be. No time for dealing with a moron and a couple of annoying fangirls. Absolutely not.

Sakura pushed past Naruto, smiling at Sasuke sweetly. "Hi, Sasuke-kun! How are you today?"

"Sasuke-kun! I got a new flower to put into my hair! Do you think it's pretty?" chimed her blonde haired rival.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Nobody cares about your stupid flowers!"

"What was that, billboard brow? How about you mind your own business!?"

Here we go again.

"Sakura-channnn! What's so special about this guy anyway? He won't even talk to me! He seems like a big jerk!" yelled Naruto, desperately trying to earn his pink-haired crushes attention.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the bickering going on in front of him as an opportunity to escape. Making his way to the training grounds, only one thought was going through his mind.

'Tch. How annoying.'

Little did he know how important his annoying peers would become to him.

He would not be alone.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Ahhhh, okay so that's that for this story. Or... I may continue it. I purposely left the ending kind of open for me to continue. Maybe I could do a time skip, or just continue it as they are children. I'm not sure! I'll leave that up to you guys! If you would like for me to continue, please let me know! Let me know what you would like to see and I will gladly take your reviews into consideration. Please feel free to read, review, favorite, or all of the above!**


End file.
